


These Feelings are Definitely Going in my Journal

by Missy Kay (missyk)



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyk/pseuds/Missy%20Kay
Summary: Throughout his years, Alexander has had a journal in order to reflect on his decisions and to allow himself to get his thoughts out.





	1. Name

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling errors in the first few months of him living in Daventry and before are intentional. Will be using prompts to write out each entry, and will not be in chronological order.

## December 14th 19th Year Day 10

* * *

It’s been a few ~~weaks~~ weeks now, and I’m still not really feeling the name Alexander.

I really don’t think it fits me. I’m too used to Gwydion. Mom and Dad keep insisting on calling me that though. They seem ~~eger~~  eager to help... Maybe I could convince them to let me change my name is something a little more exciting. 

I found a pretty old book that gives suggestions to people of names for there kids (I think? I honestly don’t understand the point of the book) and went through it to try to find something I might like to be called. I didn’t find much of anything good though. I did like the name Mateus and Cadoc, but I thought I might try looking in some other books to get some inspiration. 

I saw the name Caduceus in a book about miths Like some god had a tool called that but I thought I might like it as a name. I think I might try to spice it up a bit though. Just to add some mistery or ~~intregue~~ intrigue behind it.

Still, I’m a little afraid of what Mom and Dad will do when they here I don’t want to be called Alexander. Their not anything like Manannan so far, but I have this feeling in the back of my mind that they’ll be mad. Maybe if I start disagreeing with them they’ll start acting like him...

I’m still scared of this place. It always feels like I’m one rong moove away from being told I can’t be there son anymore. 

But I made a fuss at my and Rosella’s birthday party and they didn’t thro me away then. Maybe they won’t. Even if they tell me they won’t, I think I’ll still think they will. It seems like my thoughts keep telling me things are going to be bad even though ~~reeson~~  reason tells me that it will be ok. 

I gess I’ll just have to find out for myself what the truth is.

Goodnight,  
                   ~~Gwydion~~   ~~Alexander~~  Caduceus?


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after so many years of trying, Alexander and Cassima's daughter is born.

## March 12th - 37th Year - Day 99

* * *

If I were being honest, I truly felt as though having a family with Cassima would never be a possibility. After so much heartache, it felt like a distant dream. Even this time, when everything was going so well, it never felt real. Call it expecting the worst out of things, I suppose.

Yet here we are.

Our darling Gwendolyn was born last night, while the moon was high in the sky. She is _alive_. _Breathing_. Currently sleeping beside my love as she eats her own meal. Both of my girls have slept a majority of the day, as they so rightly deserved. _I am so thankful to have them_. It brings tears to my eyes, just remembering the first time I heard Gwendolyn cry.

She is _so small_. At least a pound smaller than Gart was when he was born.

Our family had all come to visit with Cassima and the baby. They all took turns holding her. I wish I could say I was able to watch on with nothing but pure happiness, but I was still afraid. I was afraid one of them might end up dropping her, even though they all had been parents long before myself. Mom told me it was only natural, and that it was a good sign that we were so protective toward her.

The only one who didn’t seem too terribly interested in her was Gart. Needless to say, being four and introduced to your new cousin didn’t seem to impress him much. Rosella had attempted to show him Gwendolyn, and helped him to touch her little hand. Gart had reached out to her, who was in my father’s arms, and ended up poking her cheek just a tad roughly. It looked as though it had startled her awake, and I had (accidentally!) reached out to grab Gart’s hand. ...A little harshly. I'd just been scared that he might've hurt her.  


Gwendolyn cried her tiny cry, and Gart let out a _howl_  of his own startled cries. Which, of course, only proved to startle my poor daughter even more. Rosella took Gart out of the room to try to calm him, while both my mother and I attempted to take Gwendolyn from my father to calm her.

Needless to say, Cassima had quite a few questions when she’d woken up to that ruckus. 

Barely a day old, and my baby girl has already had herself a fright. Perhaps it will be a while before she and her cousin meet each other again. Hopefully then, they’ll get off on the right foot. 

I love her. 

I adore her. 

I truly cannot bear to keep my eyes off my Cassima or my Gwendolyn. Even while writing, I keep looking back, to check on them. To make sure they are perfectly sound. 

I hope I’ll be able to raise her right. I don’t want to pressure her to do what she doesn’t want to. No, that’s just not how Cassima and I are. 

I wonder what my sweet girl will be.

Finally a Father,  
            Alexander-Gwydion


End file.
